goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Lawson Visits Fluttershy106 in the Insane Hospital, Throws Him Up to the Sun and Gets Grounded
Cast Lawson-Eric Receptionist-Moira Me-Steven Mr. Lawson-Wiseguy Mrs. Lawson-Kimberly Transcript At the village, Lawson had a naughty plan. Lawson: Oh boy! Since Gelman gave Fluttershy106 a nosebleed. I'm going to visit him in the insane hospital and throw him up to the sun! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! He won't be getting a new house! But why? Because he attacked me and my friends for building a fake house for him! Lawson went off to the hospital, and then he entered the hospital, and he walked over to the reception. Reception: Hello! What would I do for you? Lawson: I would like to see Fluttershy106 in the hospital. Reception: Okay, he's on the third floor! Off you go, then! Lawson: Thanks! Lawson walked off and he went through the hallway. Then he reached the elevator. Lawson: I can take the elevator! Lawson pressed the button to open the elevator doors, and he went inside the elevator. Then the doors closed. Lawson pressed the button to go to the last floor. Lawson rode the elevator up to the third floor and he reached it. The doors opened and Lawson left the elevator. The doors closed and Lawson followed the hallway on the way to the ward where Fluttershy106 was. Then he entered the ward, and then he found Fluttershy106. Fluttershy106 wasn't happy to see Lawson, and he looked annoyed. Me: Lawson, what are you doing here?! Lawson: I've come to make you suffer for attacking me and my friends for building a fake house for you! Quick as a flash Lawson picked Fluttershy106 up by his leg and hoisted him up into the air. Me: Hey! Let me go! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! Lawson: No. I won't let you go. You are the worst substitute principal ever, and you're a disgrace to Third Street School. And you've attacked me and my friends for building a fake house for you. Now it's time for your punishment, so here it comes! Lawson began to swing Fluttershy106 round and round in the air. At first, he swung him slowly. Then he swung him faster... AND FASTER, AND FASTER, AND FASTER STILL... soon Fluttershy106 was just a blurry circle going round and round Lawson's head. Suddenly, Lawson let go of Fluttershy106's leg, and Fluttershy106 went shooting through the window and high up into the sky like a huge rocket. Up and up he went... HIGHER and HIGHER...FASTER and FASTER. He was going so fast and so high that soon the earth was just a tiny dot miles below. He whizzed on and on. He whizzed far into space. He whizzed past the moon. He whizzed past stars and planets. Until at last... With the most tremendous BANG! Fluttershy106 crashed headfirst into the hot hot sun. And he was sizzled up like a sausage! Then a sausage fell back to Lawson, and he ate it up. Lawson: Mmm, nice sausage! That's a good meal! Then Lawson cheered. Lawson: Yay! Fluttershy106 is dead for good! No more Fluttershy106! Yay! He's dead! He'll never substitute for Principal Prickly nor punish me and my friends ever again! Back home, Lawson's parents were furious and upset with Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you throw Fluttershy106 up to the sun?! Lawson's mum: You called that a good hospital visit? No! It's a bad hospital visit! Now everyone reacted to Fluttershy106's death, because of you! Lawson's dad: That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for three days with no TV, no computer, no video games, no nothing! Go to your room now! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Videos by Fluttershy106 Category:Grounded Stuff